Holy Blades Sefia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50165 |no = 486 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 36 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 15, 13, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 150 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 102 |description = The woman warrior who wore 8 blades on her back. Throwing away the responsibility she had been given of judging otherworldly beings, she turned her blades on the gods. In the heat of battle, she once again came face to face with an old foe. The smell of blood drifting through the air, she swore that if she was able to survive the battle that they would fight just the two of them once again. As she said this, blades shot out from the back of the wicked creature that stood before her. |summon = I entrust my eight blades to you. Let us decide together at whom we will use them on! |fusion = What's the meaning of fighting? Hehe, I've never even thought of such a thing before. |evolution = Focus on your mission in life. I will be your sword and cut open for you a path forward! | hp_base = 4380 |atk_base = 1621 |def_base = 1454 |rec_base = 889 | hp_lord = 5999 |atk_lord = 2080 |def_lord = 1782 |rec_lord = 1443 | hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1245 |atk_breaker = 2278 |def_breaker = 1584 |atk_guardian = 1882 |def_guardian = 1980 |rec_guardian = 1344 |def_oracle = 1683 | hp_oracle = 5702 |rec_oracle = 1740 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Bright Light's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Light types and boost in the BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Rogue Bind Fencer |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Atomic Nova |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect |sbbnote = 70% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50164 |evointo = 50166 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}